mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Happy
Mr. Happy is the third book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. The character of Mr. Happy is perhaps the most simple looking, being merely a bright yellow circle with a wide smile, similar to the iconic smiley face. He is numbered as three, although was originally placed tenth. He is from Happyland. It has full of characters and a lot of people. About him *'Colour': Yellow *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Merry, Positive, Cheerful, Lively, Joyful, Pleasured, Nice, Jolly, Smiling, Pleased, Kind, Friendly, Amused *'Hair': None *'Family': None *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Weight': Average *'Friends': Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Funny, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Strong, Little Miss Curious, Mr. Tall, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Jelly, Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Silly, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Neat, Mr. Cool, Mr. Perfect, Little Miss Fun, Mr. Small, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Splendid, most of the characters. *'Rivals': Mr. Rude, Mr. Slow, Mr. Mean, Mr. Grumble, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Stubborn *'Hometown': Happyland *'Occupation': Host of Good Morning Dillydale, Game show host *'Likes': Happiness, Sunshine, Love, Misterland *'Dislikes': Darkness, Sadness, Hate, Evil, Mr. Rude *'Job': Being happy, making others happy *'Features': None *'Feelings': Very happy *'Position in Mr Grumpy's band': Accordion, marimba phone *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss, UK), Ron Rubin (Mr. Men and Little Miss, US), Sam Gold (The Mr. Men Show, US), Simon Greenall (The Mr. Men Show, UK S1), Rob Rackstraw (The Mr. Men Show, UK S2), Keiko Toda (Mr. Men and Little Miss, Japan) Story Mr Happy has quite a great simplistic story, as do most of the other characters. It involved him discovering Mr. Miserable (who looks exactly like him) and helping him become happy. He took with him. He teach him to do fun stuff. Mr Miserable becomes very happy at the end of the story so he moves next door to Mr. Happy. Roger tells the reader to turn the sides up of your mouth at the end. In 2008, Mr. Miserable is not seen, but since it is Dillydale, people can see Mr. Grumpy's house instead. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Happy in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show looked exactly as he did in the books. He kept his yellow colour but his limbs are slightly smaller, he has a less circular body and occasionally, visible eyebrows. He co-hosts a morning show called "Good Morning Dillydale" with Little Miss Sunshine. His catchphrase is "Wonderful!" because he keeps smiling and never gets sad. In the US version, he has a deepish voice, sounding like a stereotyped game-show host. In the US version, he is voiced by Sam Gold. In the UK version, he is voiced by Simon Greenall in season 1, and Rob Rackstraw in season 2. Trivia *Although he wants other people to be Happy and in the books, he was nearly always happy, in the Mr. Men show, he tends to hide his other emotions (sadness, fear, anger, etc,) behind his grin. He is prone to depression as shown in books like "Mr. Nobody" and "Little Miss Magic" and in the 90's TV series "The Mr. Men and Little Miss" episode "A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy", where he was depressed for days, (though those reasons above were because other people were unhappy) but in the book "Mr. Men A Christmas Carol", he was clinically depressed for a whole year! Mr. Happy was also sad in the 2003 PC video game The Adventures of Mr. Greedy but this time other characters turned into their opposite personalities. *It is possible that Miss Sunshine (as hinted in "Boat" and "Canned Goods") and Mr. Quiet (as shown in "Pests) are few of the only people in "The Men Show" who knows that Mr. Happy hides his other feelings behind a grin. Miss Naughty may know too. (Why would she bother to make trouble for him in "Pests" if otherwise?) It's not clear in "Garages" if Mr. Bump knows or just subconsciously. *On October 8, 2010 Mr. Happy was chosen for an ad campaign for Specsavers. The first ad starts of with Mr. Happy not happy with missing a Specsavers offer so then the narrator ask him what would make him happy and along the way so develops a Mr. Grumpy like attitude and on his stroll he splashes A cream cake in Mr. Greedy's face, throws a dust bin on Mr. Messy, ties Mr. Tickle's arms into a giant knot, and pulls off the lower bandages on Mr. Bump and then the narrator tells him that he should have gone to Specsavers then Mr. Happy blows a raspberry at him. (Note: the ad's animation style, film age effect, voice over and music were based on the Original 1970's Mr. Men series). *In the Mr. Men Show he says to love beans ("Canned Goods") but in the "Mr. Men A Christmas Carol" Book, he does not like beans. Beans are a sort of food standard in Dillydale. *He was only angry in Boo Boos, Hotel, and Up & Down. *He is shrunk down to size by Mr. Metal (created by Little Miss Naughty) in Robots. *He lives next door to Mr. Grumpy. *He doesn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, when he keeps smiling at him, but did seem to care in Up and Down, and Trees. He is also one of the seven heads that yell at Mr Rude. *He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Funny and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far). *He likes music, practically Polka as seen in "Boats" and "Radio". **He can play the glockenspiel in Game Shows, the accordion in Boats and the trumpet in Robots with the guitar in Music *He loves animals as shown in "Reptiles" and "Pets"(although he seems to have trouble with monkeys as shown in "Hobbies" "Music" and "Hotel"). *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *He teamed up with Mr. Bump and Mr. Quiet in "Pirates"...and things went their way! *He's one of the few Mr./Misses featured in the two "Mr. Men Show" cosplay mall shows in Singapore. *He had the Same 'Broken Smile' and running pose in "Gifts" as he did in "Boats" when he(along with a lot Mr./Misses) ran for his life in the Ship. *An outtake in "Hobbies" was when one of Miss Naughty's monkey's threw up on Mr. Happy (while he still forced a smile) which was changed to the monkey just throwing a banana peel at him(though the outtake can still be seen on Youtube). *His feet are small. *He has a game show called What Do You Know About Music that was featured in Music and Game Shows. *He has no middle name (confirmed in Hotel). *He said Miss Daredevil's and Miss Scary's names without saying Miss in Physical he also said Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Grumpy's names without saying Mr. in Physical. * Mr. Happy appeared in a commercial for Subway, along with Little Miss Sparkle, Mr. Cool, Mr. Noisy, and Little Miss Fun. *On the Cartoon Network website, it was stated that a lot of people find Mr. Happy's "constant glee" upsetting and annoying. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Monsieur Heureux (French) *Don Feliz (Spanish) *Mr. Hapus (Welsh) *Unser Herr Glücklich (German) *Meneer Blij/Meneertje Vrolijk (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Χαρούμενος (Greek) *快樂先生 (Taiwan) *행복씨 (Korean) *Fætter Glad (Danish) *Herr Lykkelig (Norwegian) *Gubben Lycklig (Swedish) *ハッピーくん(Japanese) *Мистер Весельчак (Russian) *Mr. Boldog (Hungarian) *السيد سعيد (Alsayyed saeid) (Arabic) *Pan. Radosny (Polish) *מר שמח (Mar Sameackh) (Hebrew) *คุณแสนสุข (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Miserable Title character in other appearances Mr. Happy probably appeared in more other Mr. Men and Little Miss stories than any other character. He is seen in: *Mr. Birthday *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Clever *Mr. Grumpy *Mr. Mischief *Mr. No *Mr. Nobody *Mr. Nonsense *Mr. Quiet *Mr. Rude *Mr. Rush *Mr. Adventure *Little Miss Birthday *Little Miss Bossy (he was replaced by Little Miss Sunshine on TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Christmas *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Giggles *Little Miss Helpful *Little Miss Hug *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Naughty (he was replaced by Mr. Lazy on TV) *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Splendid *Little Miss Stella *Little Miss Sunshine *Mr. Happy and the Wizard *Mr. Jelly and the Pirates *Be My Mr. Happy *Mr. Men - A Christmas Carol *Mr. Happy at the Seaside *Mr. Happy Finds a Hobby *Little Miss Twins (mentioned only) *Little Miss Splendid and the Princess *A Job for Little Miss Giggles (TV) *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) *Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) *Mr. Daydream Talks to the Stars (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) *Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling (TV) *Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) *Mr. Happy's Smily Day Gallery Mr Happy.png|Mr. Happy on the back cover of the Mr. Men Books published in the 1970's Mr. Happy.png Mr_Happy-1A.gif Mr_Happy_2A.jpg MR_HAPPY-3A.PNG|Are you feeling hap...hap...happy today? Mr-Happy-4a.PNG|Mr. Happy just chuckles and grins, he's happy all day long! mr-happy_5A.PNG|It's a happy place! mr_happy-6a.PNG mr-happy-7a.PNG|It's so wonderful to meet you! Mr_Happy_8a.jpg Mr_Happy-9a.PNG MR_HAPPY_10A.PNG Mr-Happy_11a.PNG Mr_Happy-12A.png|Wonderful! Mr-happy-13a.png|Even the flowers smile in Happyland MR_HAPPY_14A.jpg| Artwork from the Mr. Men Show happyshow.png Mr Happy.jpg|Mr. Happy smiling Mr. Happy show.jpg happyshow2.png Screenshots bookstoread-592x385.jpg|Mr. Happy's cameo in a "Book People Unite" commercial Mr Happy Sad.png|Mr. Happy from Specsavers advert IMG 2122.png IMG_2126.png IMG_2131.png IMG 1886.png Mr Happy and Little Miss Sunshine at Good Morning Dillydale Studio.PNG Pixar (171).png Pixar (134).png Pixar (136).png IMG_1887.png IMG_2018.png Pixar (114).png IMG 3640.png Screensnaps (2015).png Screensnaps (2018).png Screensnaps (2088).png Screensnaps (2087).png Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-21h02m04s873.png Miss sunshine getting poked.PNG vlcsnap-2018-04-21-21h01m37s996.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-19h44m58s597.png Screensnaps (2813).png Screensnaps (2815).png Screensnaps (3716).png Screensnaps (3743).png Screensnaps (3722).png Screensnaps (3734).png Screensnaps (3728).png image (186).png image (187).png Mr happy host.PNG image (182).png image (184).png Rudehappyandgrumpy.png Icecoldwater1.png Mr Happy Miss Sunshine Skyscrappers.PNG Mr happy usher.PNG fruit zone.PNG Screensnaps (3754).png Broken smile.png|Mr. Happy's broken smile (from Boats) Miscellaneous 9ca47f5d94e393414f71cfe08d263cc7.jpg 8ba1c40f-9346-4795-8f13-ec78a74fafd3.jpg TVMr. Happy.jpg|Wallpaper External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Nudes Category:1971 introduces Category:No Visible Nose Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:Cottage characters Category:No Shoes Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Roger Hargreaves books